Lilly Braxton: Redone
by SummerNightsxox
Summary: How will Charlie and Brax cope with the arrival of Brax's fifteen year old daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers!**

**This story was originally published in 2011 on my old account NZGirl25 and I tried to redo it earlier this year, but that didn't work. So now I'm back again and hopefully you guys like this new version.  
On another note, I recently changed my username from PsychGirl25 to SummerNightsxox because I wanted a change. **

**Anyway, please review and I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Where are you going to go?"

Lilly straightened up from where she was packing her bags. "I'm going to Dad's."

"Right," Cheryl laughed. "And if he doesn't want you? Don't think that you can come crawling back to me."

Lilly stared at her grandmother, shaking her head. "Of course he wants me."

"Are you sure about that?" Cheryl asked as Lilly closed her suitcases.

"Look, gran, Dad only had me stay with you because he had some crap going on and he didn't want me involved," Lilly said as she closed her suitcase. "Look, gran, it's time for me to go back. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you will be." Cheryl laughed.

^..^

Lilly brushed the tears from her eyes and stopped outside the door to Angelo's, the restaurant that her dad owned. _Lilly, you can do this_, she thought to herself. Running a hand through her long caramel coloured hair that she wished she had tied up, she walked into the restaurant, but what she saw shocked her. Her dad and uncles were sitting in a booth with a woman and a teenage girl around Lilly's age, and the older woman had her arm wrapped around Brax. They were laughing and eating pizza and drinking what Lilly assumed was lemonade. She steeled herself and walked over to the table.

"Looks like you're having fun." Lilly commented.

"Lilly?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"Uncle Casey." Lilly smiled sweetly.

"Uncle… Uncle Casey?" The woman who was next to Brax asked.

"Lilly…." Brax said in a warning tone.

"Hey Dad!" Lilly said cheerfully as she sat in the space next to Charlie and picked up an empty glass. "Who are you?" She asked Charlie, looking up and down at her.

"I'm Charlie…." Charlie said confused as she turned to Brax. "Brax? What the hell is going on? Who is she?"

"Lilly. Lilly Braxton." Lilly answered as she poured herself a drink. Taking a sip, she knew that she was right. "Lemonade, my favourite. You know me so well Dad." Looking up, she smirked at the identical looks of shock that were around the table.

"You have a daughter?" Charlie asked Brax. "And you didn't tell me?"

"It's complicated," Brax said as he glared at Lilly. "And Lilly knows that."

"The fact is that you didn't tell me about Lilly when you know full well about Ruby." Charlie said in a deathly quiet tone. Ruby winced, she knew what Charlie was like when she was angry.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I was going to tell you eventually," Brax sighed as he rubbed a spot on his forehead. "She's been staying with Mum, she wasn't supposed to be back for a while now," He looked at Lilly. "Why are you back early anyway? You weren't supposed to come back until you finished the school year."

"Yeah, squirt," Heath added. "Did something happen with Mum?"

Lilly crossed her arms. "I don't want to talk about it," She jerked her head in the direction of Charlie. "Not in front of the pig and bacon anyway."

"Lilly!" Brax bellowed, drawing the attention of the other diners in the restaurant. "Apologise to Charlie and Ruby now!"

"Sorry pig, sorry bacon." Lilly smiled sweetly.

"Lilly Anastasia Braxton!" Brax scolded.

"Don't call me that!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I'll call you what I want to, you're my daughter and you will listen to me!"

Ruby glared at Lilly. "You're so rude!"

"Yeah, Charlie and Ruby didn't deserve that." Heath said disapprovingly.

"Whatever." Lilly said, grabbing a piece of pizza from the pan in the middle of the table and learning back in her seat.

"Apologise properly Lilly." Brax demanded.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Sorry Charlie, sorry Ruby."

"Cause that was unbelievable." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"Look, I'm going to go," Charlie said. "You've obviously got your hands full right now." She quickly pecked Brax on the mouth and slid out of the booth, sliding her handbag over her shoulder.

"Will you come over tonight?" Brax asked Charlie.

Charlie sighed. "I don't know. Ruby, you coming?" She asked her daughter.

"Yep. I want a milkshake from the Diner." Ruby said as she kissed Casey on the cheek. "Cya Case, I'll call you."

^..^

"Can you believe her?" Ruby seethed as they sat down at a table in the diner after ordering milkshakes and chocolate cake.

Charlie sighed. "I know."

"She was so unbelievably rude!" Ruby exclaimed. "She called us Pig and Bacon! Seriously!"

"Rubes," Charlie reached across and touched her daughter's arm. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" Ruby asked. "She seriously disrespected us! And what about Brax? Did you have any idea he has a daughter?"

Charlie ran a hand through her hair. "No, no I didn't."

"See! He lied to you!"

"Lied about what?" Leah Patterson-Baker asked as she approached the table with Charlie and Ruby's milkshake and cake.

"Nothing." Charlie reassured Leah.

"Brax has a daughter and didn't tell Charlie." Ruby said matter of factly.

"Woah," Leah said as she put the drinks and food down. "That's a pretty big thing to keep from you."

"Tell me about it." Charlie sighed as she reached for her slice of cake and chocolate milkshake.

^..^

"So why did you come back early?" Brax asked once Charlie and Ruby were gone. He sighed, he would have lots of making up to do with Charlie for not telling her about Lilly, and they were finally in a good place. They were happy.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lilly said as she picked at a loose thread on the tablecloth.

"Oi." Heath said. Lilly looked up.

"What?" She asked.

"Answer your father properly."

"Me and Gran had a fight." Lilly said quietly.

"What?" Brax asked.

"Gran and I had a fight, okay?" Lilly exclaimed. "I don't understand why you sent me to live with her, she's awful! She was drinking and gambling all the time. It was so horrible!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brax asked. "You can tell me anything, you know that Lil."

Lilly could feel herself softening when he called her Lil. "I didn't want to stress you out."

Brax sighed. "You're my daughter Lilly."

"We had a fight, and I decided that I would leave, and she sprouted some crap about how you wouldn't want me and how I won't be able to go crawling back to her if you didn't want me."

"Of course I want you Lil, she was wrong to say that." Brax told his sixteen year old daughter.

^..^

Charlie was sitting at the dining table, nursing a cup of hot chocolate. It was late and everyone else in the house had gone to bed, but she couldn't sleep. She was too restless after what had happened. She knew Brax had a past but she had no idea that he had a daughter. A knock on the door disturbed her from her thoughts and she sighed, having a pretty good idea of who it would be. Wrapping her grey dressing gown tighter around herself, she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey," Brax said. "Can we talk?"

* * *

**Please drop me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far, and thanks LissaBelle24 for your help :) **

* * *

Charlie sat opposite Brax on the sofa, looking at him she waited for him to speak, her hands cupping her hot chocolate mug.

"Well?" She prompted.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lilly." Brax said.

"And I finally thought we were being honest with each other!" Charlie exclaimed. "Yet you were hiding this big secret from me! Why would you do that?"

"It's complicated, Charlie."

"What?" Charlie asked in disbelief. "You know about Ruby's conception, how is it more complicated than that? I opened up to you Brax, I told you everything!"

"I didn't think you'd understand." Brax said.

"You didn't think I'd understand?" Charlie screeched. "Ruby, duh? I do have a daughter too Brax."

"Charlie, would you please let me explain?" Brax asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Go ahead."

"When Sophie got pregnant, she didn't want anything to do with the baby. We were sixteen and she wanted to abort, but I wanted the baby. When Lilly was born, Sophie took off and left me to raise Lilly on my own. I only had Mum to help raise her. When I moved to the bay to manage Angelo's, she didn't want to move and so I let her stay with Mum until she finished the school year, and then I was going to make her move to Summer Bay for her last few years at high school. I thought it would be better for her to do her HSC in a place that wasn't full of bad influences. That's when I was going to tell you Charlie."

"Why couldn't you tell me sooner Brax?" Charlie asked as she leaned over and put her empty mug on the coffee table.

"I didn't tell you because I thought that we were finally in a good place and I didn't want to ruin it."

Charlie couldn't help but soften a little. "But Brax, you should've just been honest with me from the beginning and maybe we wouldn't be in this situation now."

"I know that now Charlie, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Charlie sighed. "So what now?"

"I think that you should get to know Lilly."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "She called me a pig and she called my daughter bacon. She obviously doesn't like us very much and you want me to get to know her?"

"Yeah," Brax said. "I'm sure she'll warm up to you."

Charlie scoffed. "Somehow I doubt that."

"How about you sleep on it and then you and Rubes can come over for a barbie tomorrow night?"

"Is that really a good idea?" Charlie asked.

"Look, Charlie, I'm trying here."

Charlie sighed. "Fine. Just text me a time."

Brax leaned in for a kiss. "I love you."

Charlie smiled as her lips met Brax's. "I love you too."

^..^

"You're kidding me right?" Lilly asked as she rolled over on her bed to look at Brax. "You've invited pig and bacon over for a barbeque?"

"Lilly Anastasia, if I hear you call Charlie and Ruby that one more time….." Brax warned.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic."

"I'm not dramatic, you're being so disrespectful," Brax retorted. "Anyway, behave otherwise you'll be in huge trouble."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You are going to be polite and make an effort with Charlie and Ruby okay?" Brax asked. "Don't screw this up for me."

Lilly sat up and hugged a pillow to her chest. "Yeah, fine."

"Good.'

^..^

Ruby leaned against the doorway looking at Charlie who was trying on a dress. "Do we have to go?"

"Yeah," Charlie said as she inspected herself in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue sundress that just hit above the knee. "Do you like this dress?"

"Yeah, it's nice," Ruby answered. "But seriously Charlie, do we have to go?"

Charlie sighed as she unscrewed a tube of mascara. "I feel like I should be making an effort."

"But Lilly is such a bitch!" Ruby exclaimed as she watched Charlie apply her mascara and then move on to lipstick.

"She was a bit harsh the other day, yeah," Charlie agreed as she studied her reflection in the mirror. "But, she is Brax's daughter and I suppose we're stuck with her."

"This sucks." Ruby said in a huff as she moved to sit on Charlie's bed.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Charlie asked. "We have to leave soon."

Ruby sighed. "I don't want to go."

"Okay Rubes," Charlie said as she sat next to her daughter on the bed. "Will you go for me? Brax means a lot to me and I don't want his daughter to drive us apart."

^..^

Lilly flung the door open and glared at Charlie and Ruby who stood on the other side.

"Hi. Come in." Lilly said dismissively, waving them inside. "They're all outside."

"We bought drinks and salad if that's okay." Charlie said. Lilly looked down at Charlie who was holding a salad bowl and Ruby was holding a bag with a few bottles of fizzy drink. Lilly nodded and led them outside.

"Dad!" Lilly called out. "Charlie and Ruby are here."

"Hey babe," Brax leaned down and kissed Charlie on the lips. Lilly could feel her face twisting up in disgust as she watched her father suck face with Charlie. "Just put the salad on the table," He grinned. "Thanks for coming over."

"Lil, why don't you tell your Uncle that Ruby is here?" Brax asked.

"You mean the one that she's shagging?" Lilly asked.

Brax glared at her. "That was uncalled for. Apologise, now."

Lilly sighed. "Sorry Ruby, I'll go tell him."

"Okay," Ruby said uneasily. "Do you want coke, Fanta or sprite?"

"Umm, sprite," Lilly said. "Thanks." She said before disappearing into the house.

Ruby turned to Charlie. "Are you freaking kidding me?" She asked as she grabbed two glasses and filled one with sprite and the other with Fanta.

"Sorry about that Rubes." Brax said as he turned the barbeque on. "She'll get used to you and Charlie."

"She doesn't have to be such a bitch about it." Ruby muttered under her breath as she sipped her Fanta.

Brax looked over at her. "I know. It's just hard for her."

"And you don't think that it's hard for us, finding out that you have a daughter?" Ruby asked.

Brax sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "She'll get used to you guys. Just give her time."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
